The present invention relates to an electric device capable of operating in a plurality of operation modes such as a normal operation mode (referred to as a normal mode) and a power save operation mode (referred to as a power save mode).
A conventional electric device (for example, an image forming apparatus such as a printer) may be connected to a network (refer to Patent Reference). In the conventional electric device, an ASIC (Application Specific Integrated Circuit) constitutes a processor for a network processing. Accordingly, even when a main CPU (Central Processing Unit) is turned off, the processor for the network processing is capable of determining whether data are received or transmitted through the network (refer to Patent Reference).
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-47693
In the conventional electric device, when the processor for the network processing determines that data are received for performing a printing operation, an entire portion of the conventional electric device including the main processor is turned on. The processor for the network processing monitors a state of the network all the time, and is never turned off. Further, it is necessary to provide a processor in an engine of the image forming apparatus for an image processing.
In the conventional electric device described above, it is necessary to provide a processor specifically for controlling an external interface as well. Accordingly, including a processor for a mechanical control, it is necessary to provide three processors, thereby increasing power consumption during a normal use.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an electric device capable of solving the problems of the conventional electric device.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.